1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to beverage forming systems, such as coffee brewers that use a liquid to form a coffee beverage.
2. Related Art
Beverage forming systems that use a liquid, such as water, to form a beverage are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,997,187 discloses a beverage forming system that uses a beverage cartridge containing a beverage material to make a beverage by introducing liquid into the cartridge. A roll top lid may be moved to an open position to access a brew chamber, e.g., to provide ground coffee to the brew chamber.